


Into Dreams

by ProteinBlob



Category: Dark Deception (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: You wake up in a strange ballroom, you soon encounter a beautiful, alluring woman by the name of Bierce, who seems very interested in you.
Relationships: Bierce/Female Reader
Kudos: 10





	Into Dreams

You had no idea how you got there; one moment you were drifting off to bed for the night, and the next moment you woke up in the middle of a strange ballroom. 10 archways surrounded the circular room, prompting you to look around them in confusion. What was this strange place?

“Ah, you’ve awoken.” A mature voice spoke, making you jump in your bed. You turn toward the source of the sudden noise, and you are soon met with a vision of undeniable beauty.

She was dressed in a rather alluring dress, showing off her impressive cleavage as well as her naval. Her white hair was done back behind her head, it being the only sign of the woman’s true age. Her face and body had hardly a wrinkle, not that it would deter you from her. You sat there, staring and gaping at her like a lovesick fool.

“Didn’t your mummy teach you it’s rude to stare?” She spoke up, running a finger up and off your chin in a playful manner.

You explain to her your situation, to which she chuckles in amusement.

“That definitely sounds about right.” She remarked. “But don’t worry, dear, I’ll take care of you.” She assured, looking into your eyes, the intensity of her gaze making your heart skip a beat and your face flush.

No doubt the woman had noticed, as she gave another chuckle, “And he says I’ve lost my charm with age.”

She began to walk around to the other side of the bed. “I am Bierce, and welcome to my ballroom.” The woman said professionally, reaching a hand down to caress your leg.

“And you’re here because your carnal desires cannot be helped~” She teased, rubbing up and down your thigh slowly, making your body tense up and shiver in excitement.

“I can tell that you’re very pent up, am I correct?” Bierce asked, leaning over the bed slightly, her face hovering closer to yours.

You nod in response, face tensing up in excitement as you can feel her hand edge slowly closer to your crotch. Your heart is racing faster and faster as you feel her touch edge closer to your core. You find yourself out of breath and paralyzed as her other hand begins to slide up your shirt, feeling your soft, pale flesh underneath her palm.

“You’re quite a beautiful young lady, aren’t you? I’ve seen many pass through here, but you’re honestly one of the most adorable~” She praised, leaning over to start kissing your exposed neck, her teeth lightly grazing the sensitive flesh and prompting you to buck suddenly up in the air. Her touch is so alluring, and her lips feel so wonderful on your neck.

Bierce hums against you, her hand in your shirt moving closer and closer to your chest until finally she cups one of your breasts, prompting you to squeal shrilly at the touch, making your cheeks flush red in embarrassment.

She pulled her mouth away from you, licking her lips as she looked down at your body in full.

“Hmph. This can go away.” She said, pulling your shirt off in a flash, exposing your soft, large breasts to her.

You gasp in surprise, face even redder and your body frozen in shock at the woman’s actions. You want to cover yourself up in instinct, but Bierce’s curious, scrutinous gaze prompts you to remain still.

You lay in anticipation, watching as she stares at your chest, pulling her hand back as she can’t help but lean closer to your large, softly sagging breasts. You can’t help but feel a bit self-conscious about them, but you don’t say anything.

“…Perfection.” She said before cupping both of them in each of her hands. The sudden touch made you cry out in surprise, head shooting back as her cool hands caressed you.

The bed creaked slightly as she was starting to move herself on top, straddling your waist as her hands caress your chest. You can’t remember the last time has ever thought so highly of your breasts.

You can only stare at her, whimpering softly as you enjoy her cool, skilled touch.

She then leans down to take one of your nipples in your mouth, teasing it with her tongue first before wrapping one of her lips around it. 

A sudden shrill moan leaves your lips, hands reaching to the sheets to grip them as tight as you can, not expecting the older woman to be so delicate with you.

You can feel yourself getting wetter from her loving, sensual touches, the intensity of the moment making you pant and gasp for breath. It isn’t until she slides a hand down your pants that you’re conscious of where your body is.

You feel her digits slowly slide down your thigh, the sensitive touch making you whimper and moan as you try and push yourself closer to it, only for her to withdraw her fingers.

She pulls her lips from your chest to look up at you. “Stay still, otherwise you won’t get any~” Bierce whispered. You nod in response, knowing there’s no other choice for you in the matter.

You do your best to remain still as she starts moving her hand back down once more. You twitch and shiver at the feeling of her hand in your pants, as well as her kissing and sucking your nipples once more.

Soon enough, she stops right above your lower lips, her long fingernails grazing the top of your womanhood. You do your best to resist the urge to buck against her.

Bierce pulls her mouth away once more, chin resting on your chest as she looks into your eyes.

“You’re excited, aren’t you?~” She asked softly. You answer with a nod and a strained, affirmative hum. She seems to like that response, as she leans further down, the pads of her fingers resting on your entrance, making you whimper suddenly in response.

You want to feel her rub against you, but you know that if you try, she’ll just deny you on the spot. All you can do is lay there in pent up frustration, hoping that she’ll be merciful enough to let you have it.

Unfortunately, it seemed she wasn’t as merciful as you thought, as she pulled her digits out of your pants, leaving you blue-balled as it were. You can’t help but look at her in confusion and betrayal.

She even starts to get off the bed, seemingly leaving you out to dry as she stood beside you.

However, she begins to disrobe herself, letting the revealing dress she had fall to the floor, revealing her perky, large breasts, her toned stomach, and a huge, black strap-on that she was wearing.

Your mouth hangs agape at the sight of it, your eyes widen in surprise at the toy. Your gaze then focuses back on her face as you process what’s about to happen.

“You didn’t think I would just leave you like this, did you?” She yanks your pants and underwear off, leaving you fully naked at this point. Your wet, ready entrance is on display for her as she begins to line herself up with the dripping cunt.

You brace yourself, unsure if she’ll be gentle or rough. You don’t care either way but brace yourself for the latter. After a second, you’re very thankful for that decision.

Bierce wastes no time and shoves herself deep inside you, making you scream in pleasured agony as the toy invades your tight sex. You grip the sheets tightly under you as you have no choice but to deal with it. Not that you have a problem with it, this was the most amazing you’ve ever felt in a long time.

You can hear Bierce grunting as she pulls back, thrusting deep inside you once more, repeating the action over and over as she wraps her arms around your legs, not wanting you to escape.

Sweat runs down your body, soaking into the sheets you’re laying on as your body is being used and pleasured by the older woman. Any sense of dignity you felt you need to keep has been thrown out the window as moan after howling moan leaves you, filling the air of the ballroom.

The older woman keeps thrusting inside you, grunting softly as she looked down at you, watching you body and breasts bobbing and shaking with each thrust she gave you. Her own tits bounced slightly as well, though not as drastic.

“Y-You’ve been wanting this for a while, haven’t you?” She asked, prompting you to tilt your head up to look at her. You don’t say anything at first, as if processing what she just asked.

“You want to be plowed and wrecked by someone like me, don’t you?!” She asked louder, making you jump as you felt her suddenly smack your waist.

You’re hesitant to answer at first, but you start to feel her slow down, no doubt as punishment for not answering. Panicked, you respond loudly, vocalizing how much you fantasize about someone like her coming in to use your body and wreck her like she was doing just now.

She seemed satisfied with your response, as she begins slamming inside you once more, relishing in your pleasured cries as she rests her hands on your hips, gripping them tightly as she fucks you against the bed. Her nails dig into your flesh lightly as she kept on plowing you.

You didn’t care whether this was a dream or not, all that mattered to you was that it felt amazing as hell, and you wanted it to go on for as long as you want. Your mind was filling with thoughts of Bierce, and how you strive for her to treat you like this all the time. You wanted this, you _needed_ this, and if Bierce was more than willing to give you the treatment you deserve, then so be it.

The older woman kept pounding faster and harder, teeth gritted and her body tensing up as she could tell you were teetering closer and closer to climax.

You shoot your head back, announcing shrilly your inevitable orgasm, which only prompted Bierce to go faster and harder inside you, the sound of the toy slapping against your entrance filling the room along with your moans and cries of ecstasy.

You’re so close! You can feel yourself edging closer and closer, little by little you feel it hit you, until suddenly you feel that agonizingly beautiful head of friction and penetration. It washes over you like a tidal wave, making you cry out and scream in sheer joy.

You coat the toy inside you in your slick, your body now going limp as you lay in the aftermath of the intense closeness. You can’t tell which way is up, or whether you’re in a dream or reality anymore. It’s all a blur at this point.

Bierce watches you for a minute, pulling herself out of you slowly before crawling on the bed with you, her arms embracing you and welcoming you. You nuzzle against her like a child to their parent, her warmth enveloping you as you close your eyes and feel sleep start to drag you away.

“I’ll see you next time~” Were the final words the older woman said to you before everything went dark.

You wake up the next morning in your bed, except you’re back in your room. You can’t help but be a bit disappointed that the lovely woman from your dreams isn’t there with you. But hey, that’s dreams sometimes.

You reach down under your covers felling yourself down there, your womanhood absolutely wet and aching, no doubt from the intense wet dream you experienced.

It was hard to get out of your head, it felt so real and intense. You get out of bed, a groan escaping you as you clutch your crotch, a strange ache manifesting in that area, which was weird since you don’t remember using your toy last night.

You try to ignore it, instead focusing on the folded piece of paper on your desk. You don’t remember that being there before, so you pick it up, unfolding it. The contents of the note made your face light up and your body tense up in surprise.

“See you in your dreams~” It read, followed by a lipstick mark and signed with the name of the woman you met last night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in commissioning a writing piece from me, feel free to DM me on here, or visit my Twitter: https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
